Such a portable generator unit typically has a generator, a combustion engine powering the generator, and a fuel tank all carried on a common frame.
Portable generator units known from the prior art generally serve for producing electric energy where line power is not available. These portable generator units are available in a wide variety of manufacturing sizes. The portable generator units are equipped with a generator for producing electric energy and the generator is powered by a combustion engine in turn powered with fuel. Before use by the engine, the fuel is stored in the tank. In smaller and/or portable generator units, the tank is mounted in most cases above the engine. Furthermore, the prior art discloses frames within which the respective components of portable generator units can be arranged.
Such a portable generator unit is known from DE 20 2005 007 928, for example. The generator and the combustion engine are firmly fixed in a housing. During maintenance work the housing must be laboriously opened by undoing a number of connections, a significant waste of time.
Another portable generator unit is known from DE 42 01 077. Here, the combustion engine is mechanically coupled to a generator. The fuel tank is integrated in the outer wall of the housing in order to save housing components. The fuel tank is held in place by screws. An access door damper is provided on the housing in order to get to parts requiring maintenance. It may be necessary in practice, however, to gain access to the entire engine or the entire generator in order to carry out some repair or maintenance jobs.